The Warmth of Insanity
by smudgenaught
Summary: Kageyama has been trapped in an impossible maze, grief, loss, regret, rage all follow him around like a cloud. But what happens when he gets rescued by a short, happy-go-lucky guy he's never seen or even heard of? what happens when the same little guy seems crazy. what happens when Kageyama doesn't want to leave the warmth of the others insanity? Kageyama x Hinata


**Ok, first things first, I'm really really sorry about my story "Snow and Ash",**

**I suddenly got so busy, between A-levels, family problems, sports, and mates, i had almost no free time! D:**

**however, things seem to have calmed down a bit, so i can hopefully start uploading stories and updates again!**

**the story of "Snow and Ash" will be carried on, but first i need to review previous chapters, make little tweaks and actually plan the story,**

**because when i started writing it, i didn't really have much of a plot in mind, i just made things up as i went along, but that will change.**

**in the meantime, while i was having my crisis, i went and saw the film THE MAZE RUNNER, and,**

**(although I've read the book, i actually prefer the film by far...) after i saw it, a little idea for a story came into my mind, so i wanted to write a little intro/pilot and see what people thought, about whether or not its worth carrying on?**

**I have plans for another purely Haikyuu! fic, and i still want to go forward with the Norigami/Soul Eater one as well.**

**welp. now that I've said all that and bored you guys to death, enjoy this little snippet of story.**

Rating: T, may change to M later on

Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata

* * *

><p>Run.<p>

Jump.

Slide.

Fall.

Get up.

Run.

Run.

Keep running.

Kageyama Tobio was exhausted, covered in grit, grime, mud and dirt, but he kept going. He wouldn't let those things kill him like this. He couldn't. He still had a promise to keep. This time he had been stupid and greedy, getting himself caught out.

He heard growling behind him, along with some sort of sickening choking noise, making his throat tighten and breath short. They were getting closer. He saw a small turning that he hadn't seen before, but he didn't have time to think and he chose to follow it. He slipped on slippery cobblestone, pain blooming through his ankle and up his calf, and as he fell he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up. He turned, facing back towards the things chasing him, knowing it wouldn't be long until they followed his scent down the narrow path. He scrambled back, clawing at stone with grimy fingers, using his good leg to push him back.

Further.

Faster

FASTER

The sounds grew louder.

He kept on pushing back in desperation as the growling and screeching grew to an almost deafening level. It couldn't end here, could it? He promised he would get out. He groaned in pain as he tried to push himself even further back from his pursuers. He promised he would see more of the world then this cesspit. Push. He promised he would put an end to this. Push. He promised-. A hand came down onto his shoulder. His head sprung up as he flinched away, looking to see who his assailer was now, but his eyes widened at what he saw. A short, thin limbed person dressed in heavy boots, thick, heavy duty trousers, a baggy stained white shirt, and some sort of gas mask, bright – but dirty – ginger hair sticking out from behind it.

"Don't worry" a surprisingly young voice said. "These things are nothing", and Kageyama could already imagine him grinning under that mask. It was then that he noticed what the small guy had in his hands. A big wooden baseball bat with nails and all sorts of other sharp objects stuck to it. Kageyama's eyes widened as he looked back up at his would-be-hero "you can't seriously think you can take them on with that!" he shouted, tugging on his sleeve. That invisible grin seemed like it had somehow grown "we'll see" said the masked figure, turning to face horde of creatures that were just turning the corner "after all" he carried on, taking one last glance down at Kageyama "it's not as if you have much of a choice" he finished, swinging his bat, which caught the first in line just under the chin, sending him back into the rest with a sickening crunch and squelch as skin, flesh and gore is torn out by the sharp objects on the bat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think, and if i should carry this fic on? <strong>

**thanks, and sorry once again for my lack of updating in my other story!**

**see you soon!**


End file.
